1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting two components, particularly furniture plates. The device includes a cup-shaped assembly element and an actuating element rotatably mounted in the assembly element, wherein the actuating element serves to hold a connecting element in the assembly element, and wherein, in the mounted state of the assembly element, the actuating element can be turned from the outside by means of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known connecting devices of the above-described type for fastening two furniture plates extending at a right angle relative to each other, a connecting element at the first furniture plate engages in a cup-shaped assembly element arranged at the second furniture plate. The connecting element is held and tightly clamped in the cup-shaped assembly element by means of an actuating element arranged in the assembly element, wherein the actuating element is engaged by the connecting element and is preferably pulled even further into the interior of the assembly element by the connecting element.
In the known connecting devices, with the actuating element being in the mounted state, the cup-shaped assembly element can be rotated from the outside by means of a tool, usually a crossrecess screwdriver, by inserting the screwdriver into a cross recess-type receiving means in the actuating element. Because of the presence of the furniture plates, the screwdriver can frequently not be placed parallel to the axis of rotation of the actuating element and, thus, the screwdriver can frequently only be positioned obliquely relative to the axis of rotation. To make it possible that the screwdriver can still sufficiently engage in the cross recess as much as possible in any angular position, the shape of the cross recess in the actuating element is configured for a large angle range and, thus, constitutes only a compromise in any possible angle position. Because of this shape of the cross recess, the person assembling the connecting device is not provided with an exact oblique position of the screwdriver when turning the actuating element, so that increased attention is required to ensure that the screwdriver does not slide out of the receiving means of the actuating element when the actuating element is turned.